


If You're Lucky

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mile High Club, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: pilot!Ashton and copilot!reader are friends with benefits, but this is the first time they’ve had sex while flying





	If You're Lucky

The plane steadied, I leaned back in my seat and undid a few buttons on my stiff shirt. I looked over to see Ashton doing the same. My job is awesome, but these uniforms might be the most uncomfortable things on the planet. 

Ashton looked up at me. “Well don't stop there,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

“Don't start with me, Irwin, we're working!” 

He shrugged and set the controls to autopilot, walking over to stand behind my chair. He tugged down the front of my shirt, revealing the lacy edge of my red bra.

“What's this? New?” he asked. 

I pushed his hand away but I was secretly pleased. I'd bought the set of lingerie especially for him – though I hadn't planned on him seeing it while we were still in the air. He caught my wrist in his hand, pulling me from my seat and into his chest. I looked up at him, my breath already coming a little faster. He chuckled lightly and spun suddenly, pushing me into the wall at the back of the cockpit. He tilted my chin up and pressed his hard length into me. 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” 

My voice quavered as I responded. “We shouldn't – we shouldn't be doing this.” 

“What, fucking again, or joining the mile high club?” 

“Well, neither. But we definitely shouldn't be joining the mile high club when WE'RE supposed to be the ones flying the plane!” 

“C'mon, babe, where's your sense of adventure?,” he retorted, lowering his lips to my throat. 

My resistance crumbled and I leaned my head back as his mouth traced a pattern of kisses on my neck. He undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt, hands grazing over my breasts. His hands moved to my waistband, undoing my pants and sliding them to the floor. I stepped out of them and lifted my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles behind him. He encircled my wrists with one of his hands, pinning them to the wall over my head. His erection pressed into me, filling me with lust. His free hand slipped into my panties, thumb circling my clit. I moaned, and he pressed his mouth to mine. 

“Quiet now sweetheart, these walls aren't exactly soundproof,” he muttered against my lips. 

He slipped a finger inside me, brushing one long digit against my g-spot as his thumb continued to stroke my clit. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. 

“You're soaking for me, aren't you, darling?” 

“Please,” I begged. “Please, Ash, I want you inside me.” 

He smirked, releasing my wrists from the wall. He jerked his pants below is hips, pulling his cock from the confines of his tight boxers. 

“Is this what you want?,” he asked, moving my panties to the side and entering me fully. 

My nails dug into his shoulders, straining to stay quiet. He pumped in and out of me, his hips snapping against mine. I groaned, tangling a hand in his hair, pulling his head back down towards the column of my throat. His fervid pace brought me closer to the edge every second. 

“Fuck, Ash. That feels so good,” I breathed into his ear. 

“Tell me how much you love my cock, sweetheart.” Ash dropped a hand back to my clit, rubbing over the sensitive bundle of nerves there. 

“I love your cock... I love your cock – fuck!,” I said, my nails digging deeper into his shoulder. “Fuck, I'm going to cum!” 

My limbs began to shake as my orgasm ebbed through my body. Ashton's pace increased, his knuckles white as he grasped my hips, holding me steady as he slammed into me. He groaned, leaning his forehead against mine. I felt him getting closer as his rhythm grew sloppier. His rough pounding drove to the edge once again. I leaned my head back against the wall, my eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. He sank into me once more with an exhale, relaxing his body into mine as he climaxed. He stilled inside me, both of us breathing hard. After we caught our breath, he stepped back from me, buttoning his pants as I pulled mine back up around my waist. 

“Well, it sure is a shame I didn't get to see you in that sexy little underwear. Maybe you can give me a demonstration later?,” he said with a wink. 

I walked on unsteady legs back to my chair, shaking my head to clear it. 

“If you're lucky, Irwin.”  
  
  
silvered-tongues.tumblr.com


End file.
